shopkinsfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Kooky Cookie
Kooky Cookie is an ultra rare Bakery Shopkin from Season One. In Season Five, she was released as an ultra rare Charm. Bio Website Favourite Hobby: Acrobatics like somersaulting and also reading Your friends would describe you as... I think they would say I'm really shy and sensitive. They're always getting me to try new things! Your Shopkins BFF: Bread Head and Apple Blossom Where do you hang out? On the bakery stand Shopkins Cartoon: Collector's Guide She's really shy and sensitive. Her friends are always getting her to try new things! Likes: Milking a joke Dislikes: Fortune telling May Contain Traces Of: Puke, flies, and dog hair! Rarity: Ultra rare Appearance Kooky Cookie is a pink cookie with blue feet. She has yellow chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. Her variant is a chocolate chip cookie with green feet (pink in her cartoon artwork). She has brown chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. Both versions are lightly coated in glitter. There are two variants of Kooky Cookie from the Food Fair range. One variant features Kooky Cookie as a red cookie with purple feet. Her other Food Fair variant is a purple cookie with purple chocolate chips and yellow feet. Both variants have a bite taken out of the top right side of her head. An exclusive Swapkins version of Kooky Cookie is golden colored with pink feet and blue chocolate chips. In Season Five, she was released as an ultra rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first variant features her as a chocolate chip cookie with green feet. She has brown chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. She has a yellow charm handle. The second variant features her as a translucent chocolate chip cookie with green feet. She has brown chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. She has a translucent yellow charm handle. The third variant features her as a metallic gold chocolate chip cookie with blue feet. She has pink chocolate chips. There is a bite on the top right. She has a metallic gold charm handle. There is also an exclusive Kooky Cookie released with the Shopkins Chef Club DVD. This version is a golden yellow cookie with brown chocolate chips and pink feet. She has a bite on the top right. She wears a white chef hat on the left side of her head, and holds a blue rolling pin in her right hand. Trivia *Her name is very similar to that of the "Kooky Cooker", an accessory included with the Fast Food Collection. *She may be related to the Shopkins celebrity Kooky Monroe due to their similar names and appearance. **She may actually be Kooky Monroe herself. *As of Swing Vote (Part Four), she is now the Mayor of Shopville. *Her collector's tool art for her Food Fair variants lack a fading effect. *Her voice is done by Cassandra Lee in the Chef Club Movie. *In the Shopkins Cartoon: Collector's Guide, she is listed as a Sweet Treats Shopkin on the page listings, but keeps her standard listing on the Shopkins List in the back. Gallery IMG_1358.JPG|Kooky Cookie toy IMG_1359.JPG|Kooky Cookie variant toy IMG_1362.JPG|Kooky Cookie collector's poster artwork IMG_1361.JPG|Kooky Cookie collector's poster variant artwork IMG_1363.JPG|Kooky Cookie Food Fair toy IMG_1364.JPG|Kooky Cookie Food Fair variant toy IMG_1365.PNG|Kooky Cookie Food Fair artwork IMG_1366.PNG|Kooky Cookie Food Fair variant artwork IMG_1367.JPG|Kooky Cookie Swapkins Event variant toy IMG_1368.JPG|Kooky Cookie Charm toy IMG_1369.JPG|Kooky Cookie Metallic Charm toy IMG_1370.JPG|Kooky Cookie Translucent Charm toy IMG_1371.PNG|Kooky Cookie Charm artwork IMG_1372.PNG|Kooky Cookie Metallic Charm artwork IMG_1373.PNG|Kooky Cookie Translucent Charm artwork IMG_1374.JPG|Kooky Cookie Chef Club DVD variant toy Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters